LMNT: Trailers
by KieranDell1409
Summary: The trailers for an upcoming fanfic about a team I came up with. These are just to introduce you to Lyndal, Moria, Nootau, and Tehuti.
1. Lyndal Kaleen

Trailer 1: Lyndal Kaleen

Vale West Public Beach. The time is two thirty in the afternoon. It's a beautiful day, and the place is crowded with many families with their young children. In a lifeguard tower, Lyndal watches everything through a pair of binoculars. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Anything new?" asked Murdoch, Head Lifeguard at Vale West Public Beach, sitting down beside her.

"Nope. Surprisingly dull for such a crowded day," said Lyndal.

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing," said Murdoch. "Hoping to be a big hero one last time before you go off the Beacon next week, are you?"

"What? No," said Lyndal. "Just making an observation is all."

"It'll be a bit lonely without you here," said Murdoch. "Just me, Pontus and Aqua…"

"Oh, come on. You guys will be fine," said Lyndal. "Summer ends next week, so the crowds will die down. Then next summer, I'll be back."

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that you've been amazing these last three years," said Murdoch. "And hey, if you find the Huntress lifestyle isn't for you…"

"I know. I'm always welcome back," said Lyndal. "It's just that I've wanted this for so long. I have to take this chance."

"And we're very happy for you," said Murdoch. "I just know you're gonna be great."

"I hope so," sighed Lyndal.

"What's wrong?" asked Murdoch. "Nervous?"

"It's not that so much," said Lyndal. "It's just that…well, my father…" A loud scream interrupted what she was about to say. Lyndal grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked for the source. "Jaws," she said, grabbing her weapon, Silver Mist (a harpoon/boomerang/woomera). "At least three of them."

"This close to shore?" asked Murdoch, grabbing his own weapon.

"I know what I saw," said Lyndal, running out the door. She didn't bother to use the ladder, instead stepping onto the handrail and launching herself towards the water. While in mid-air, Lyndal launched her boomerang at the Jaws.

As the shark-like Grimm closed on a child, the boomerang struck each of them. The three Grimm turned their attention to Lyndal, catching the boomerang on the run. She held the harpoon out in front of her as she grabbed the child. "Going up," she said, sticking the end of her weapon into one of the Jaws' mouths. Not slowing down, Lyndal pushed her harpoon and the Grimm down, and pole-vaulted over the other two onto a nearby pier. "Run," she said. The child didn't need to be told twice, immediately running to the end of the pier. Lyndal turned her attention back to the Grimm.

And not a moment too soon, because as soon as she looked back, she had to duck as one of the Jaws flew over her head. Lyndal thrust her harpoon up into the belly of the Grimm, impaling it. The other monster had simply kept swimming, ramming through the pier near where Lyndal was. Throwing the impaled Grimm into the water, Lyndal rolled to the right, out of harm's way as the Grimm turned around for a second attack.

Before Lyndal could do anything however, a loud bang, followed by a whistling sound and a bright flash came from her left. A flare struck the Grimm in its right eye as Murdoch, holding his flare gun, jumped on top of the shark. His small flare gun quickly rearranged itself into a small knife, which Murdoch thrust into the Grimm's other eye. The Grimm roared in agony and attempted to bite him, but Murdoch had managed to jump back onto the pier. "You didn't think you were going to get all the fun, did you?" he asked, helping her up.

"It's not dead, you know," said Lyndal. "Just blind. And pissed."

"A blind Grimm is a much smaller threat than one that can see," said Murdoch.

"But an enraged one is more dangerous, blind or not," said Lyndal. "Particularly one who predominantly sees with its sense of smell."

"Oh, right," said Murdoch, turning to face the oncoming Grimm.

"Just…let me handle this," said Lyndal, lowering her harpoon.

"Are you sure?" asked Murdoch.

"Hey, who's the one going to Beacon?" asked Lyndal, watching the Grimm closing the distance rapidly. As the Jaws crashed into the pier, Lyndal thrust her harpoon straight down, through the Grimm's head. The Jaws struggled for a moment, but then went limp. "See, piece of cake," she said, jumping back onto the damaged pier.

"But the real question is: why were they so close to shore?" asked Murdoch. "Generally they're a much deeper water Grimm, and generally survive off ships they sink."

"Maybe they were fleeing from that," said Lyndal, pointing out to sea. Only a few hundred feet from the shore, a large black shape had begun to rise from the ocean.

"What…what is that?" asked Murdoch.

"I think…it's an A'Tuin," said Lyndal. "And a big one at that."

"A Great A'Tuin? Oh, crap," said Murdoch, turning to run away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" demanded Lyndal.

"You can't honestly be thinking of fighting that thing," said Murdoch. "Might as well just evacuate the beach and hope it doesn't come on land."

"But…" Lyndal called after him, but he was long gone. Lyndal sighed in frustration. "He's probably right. Even Professor Ozpin himself wouldn't fight something like that. I should just go…" Before she could finish her thoughts, Lyndal heard terrified screams coming from the beach. She looked up to see the water pushed up from the A'Tuin's appearance had caused some large waves to wash across the beach. Most of the beachgoers had retreated out of harm's way, but a few of the slower ones were now being dragged out to sea, towards the cavernous mouth of the large turtle-like Grimm. "God damn it," she cursed, jumping into the water.

Meanwhile, a woman screamed as she tried to swim away from certain death, but her efforts were futile. She looked over her shoulder to see the open mouth of the Grimm. No matter how hard she tried, she simply couldn't get away from it. The woman, now exhausted, couldn't go any further. Instead of fighting it, she simply resigned herself to her fate.

That's when the boomerang struck the Grimm in the eye. The monster closed its mouth right before it could swallow her, and looked at the young girl swimming straight for the giant turtle. The A'Tuin raised one of its enormous flippers, and swung it at the girl.

Lyndal saw the flipper coming. A'Tuin's were known for being among the strongest Grimm, but also one of the slowest. Lyndal had more than enough time to hold her harpoon in front of her and brace for impact.

The A'Tuin had no time to stop itself. Instead of a direct hit with the girl, it instead felt the sharp pain of the harpoon piercing the soft flesh of its flipper. Luckily it had a backup plan: crush the human against its shell with the same swing that was already in motion. Another half a second and…

What was this weird pressure pushing against its shell? The monster turned its head to find the human somehow pushing back against its powerful flipper. That was impossible…wasn't it? But at the same time, the Grimm could feel the water on the left side of its body pushing against it. Something wasn't right about this. The Grimm tried to push against the water. After all, it was perhaps the most powerful one in the ocean. But to no avail, and soon the Grimm felt itself being pushed over. This isn't happening, the Grimm thought. No human is this powerful. Except this one, who probably won't live to tell the tale…

"Back off, give her some air," said a male's voice. "I think she's coming around."

Lyndal coughed and managed to sit up. "What…happened?" she asked.

"Easy girl. You just nearly died fighting a giant Grimm," said Murdoch, laying her back down.

"What…That's right, I was fighting that A'Tuin," said Lyndal, sitting up again. "What happened to it?"

"I'm not quite sure," said Murdoch. "It looked like there was some kind of mini hurricane, which pushed the thing over. It got back up and looked like it was going to attack again, but instead it just left."

"Thought that would work," muttered Lyndal to herself.

"Did you say something?" asked Murdoch.

"Huh? No, nothing," replied Lyndal quickly.

"Hmm…well, you better go home," said Murdoch, helping her up. "After what you did today, I think you've earned a day off." Murdoch handed her weapon back to her.

"You sure you'll be okay without me?" asked Lyndal.

"I'm pretty sure after what happened today, no-one's gonna want to go swimming for a while," said Murdoch.

"You're right," said Lyndal. "Thanks."

Murdoch watched as Lyndal left for the day. "That storm," he said to himself. "Could it have something to do with her Semblance?" He smiled to himself as he looked back to the beach. "If it is, then she's going to be the most powerful Huntress ever."


	2. Moria Chinook

Trailer 2: Moria Chinook

Moria sat on the balcony of her room at the temple, high in the mountains of Mistral. Tonight was the last night she'd be sleeping here. Tomorrow she'd be heading off to Vale to attend Beacon Academy. The school year didn't start until next week, but the journey there was a long one, so she had to leave soon.

"Moria," came a voice from behind her. Moria turned to see Master Zephyr standing at the door. "Are you ready for your final training session before you leave tomorrow?"

"Yes sir," said Moria, standing up.

"Good. Grab your weapons and meet me in the courtyard," said Master Zephyr, leaving without waiting for her. Moria grabbed Biting Wind, currently in its bow form, as well as a quiver of arrows, and her specially made fans before following him.

Master Zephyr was already waiting in the courtyard when she arrived, though it wasn't so much a courtyard as a training ground. Scattered throughout it were pillars to be climbed, and trapdoors for dummies shaped like Grimm to pop out of. The dummies were controlled by Master Zephyr himself using his Semblanc0, which was puppetry. Moria stepped into the courtyard, and noticed many of the younger kids had come to watch. Time to show them what a Huntress is capable of, she thought.

"Are you ready, Moria?" asked Master Zephyr. Moria nodded. "Then let us begin." As soon as he'd spoken, four trapdoors opened, and Moria was surrounded by Ursa dummies.

Moria's first reaction was to use her Semblance to reach the top of one of the pillars. Her Semblance was the power to control how thick the air is. Especially challenging since they were high in the mountains, where the air was thinner, but Moria had been training for this. A second of concentration later, she had built a staircase out of the air itself, which dissolved as soon as she went up to the next step.

Moria got on top of the nearest pillar, pulled out her bow and loaded an arrow. As the first two Grimm converged on the spot where she had been, she let the arrow fly, striking her first target. Before the second Grimm could find her, she had already drew back another arrow and fired, striking it dead.

The other two Ursai, not wanting to suffer the same fate as their friends, had kept their distance and hid behind the pillars. Moria figured they would either wait for back-up, or attack at the same time. Either way, she had to make the next move. Making an air-bridge to the next pillar, Moria grabbed another arrow as she was running, pulled the string back, and fired at the third Ursa as she jumped from one pillar to the next. The third Ursa fell just as the previous two had.

Moria landed on another pillar, and quickly got back up, preparing to charge the other Ursa, when she heard a loud screech. Without a second thought, Moria ducked as low as she could as a Nevermore flew overhead. She just barely managed to avoid being grabbed by it as it swooped past her. Moria got back up just as she felt her pillar shake. Looking down, she saw the final Ursa desperately trying to shake her off the pillar. Meanwhile, several Beowolves and a Deathstalker had also entered the arena. Moria decided it was time to resort to a backup plan.

Moria flicked a switch on Biting Wind, and the bow transformed into a whip. Moria waited as the Nevermore circled back around, the pillar still shaking. When it got close enough, Moria ran towards it and jumped off the pillar. She then flicked her whip at the Nevermore's claw, wrapping it around it until it was secure.

Moria hung there for a moment, before pulling herself up enough that she could wrap her legs around the whip, while she hung upside down. The Nevermore realised the girl was hanging below her, and swooped low over the remaining Grimm on the ground. Moria had anticipated this, and pulled out her fans. She opened them up, revealing sharp blades along the edges. As she passed each Grimm she slashed frantically at it, slaying it with ease.

After the first pass, the final Ursa had fallen, as well as all but three of the Beowolves, and she'd cut the Deathstalker's tail off. Having gained a good distance from them, Moria pulled hard on her whip, detaching it with the Nevermore's foot. The second she'd hit the ground, Moria flicked the whip at the nearest Beowolf, wrapping it around its neck. With another hard tug, the Grimm was decapitated.

The other two Beowolves were upon her before she could do anything else with her whip, so instead Moria simple used her Semblance to shield herself, before forcing the two solid walls of air into nearby pillars. Moria changed her whip back into a bow and ran at one of the pillars. As she got close, she started making another solid air staircase while readying another arrow (held in the quiver while she was upside down with the help of magnets). As Moria jumped to the top of the pillar, she fired her arrow and took out that Beowolf.

At the top of the pillar, she turned around to see the other Beowolf recovering from her previous attack. Rather than waste another arrow on it, Moria decided to try a technique she'd been working on. Concentrating her energy, she formed an arrow out of the air. Grabbing it, she pulled it back in her bow, and fired. The shot was a direct hit through the Beowolf's head. That just left the tailless Deathstalker, and the one-footed Nevermore.

As if on cue, the Deathstalker smashed her pillar with one of its massive claws. Moria put her bow away as she fell, and pulled out her fans. She hit the ground on a roll, and was ready when the Deathstalker made a swipe at her. One quick slash, and the bottom half of the claw was gone. As the Deathstalker roared in agony, Moria took the opportunity to completely remove the other claw. The Deathstalker recovered enough to attempt to attack her, but Moria ducked to the side and finished the job she started. With only its stingerless tail left to attack with, the Deathstalker tried to strike her down one last time, but Moria had decided the finish the Grimm off with a slash to the head.

Finally, it was just the Nevermore left. Moria looked around for it, but couldn't see it. "Moria, duck," called Master Zephyr. Moria was confused for a moment, but then ducked right as the Nevermore flew overhead. Weird, thought Moria. Master Zephyr never calls out instructions during training sessions.

Moria stood back up and got her bow out. Time for her ultimate technique, she decided. Moria grab her remaining six arrows, and pulled them all back in her bow at once. She aimed at where the Nevermore was going to be, and fired.

Almost immediately, she saw a couple of the arrows weren't going to hit the target. Moria used her Semblance to redirect these arrows with some of her solid air. As soon as she saw one fall off target, she carefully redirected the arrow to where she needed it. It took less than five seconds from the time she fired to the time they hit their target, but she still had to correct each of their paths at least once. Two arrows pierced the Grimm's wings, disabling its ability to fly. Another two took its eyes, while another pierced its chest, and the final one got its throat. The Nevermore crashed to the ground. The Grimm looked to where Moria was last, attempting to look intimidating, but Moria already had a fan in hand, and had soon decapitated it.

"Very well done Moria," said Master Zephyr.

"Thank you Master," said Moria. "But why did you warn me about the Nevermore at the end there?"

"Because that wasn't a dummy," said Master Zephyr. "That was an actual Grimm."

"Wait, so…" started Moria, turning to see the Nevermore already dissolving among the wreckage.

"Yes, that was a real one," said Master Zephyr, his normally hard face barely containing a smile. "But that is what you've been training for. You managed to employ all your skills in battle, and stayed focused on your objective to defeat the Grimm. I've taught you well, but the challenges you face at Beacon will be far greater than anything I've put against you. However, I truly believe you're ready."

"Thank you, Master," said Moria, bowing her head.

"Moria, do you really have to go?" asked one of the younger girls.

"Sorry Bianca," said Moria. "But I have to." To herself, she added quietly "So that it never happens again."

"So that what doesn't happen again?" asked Bianca.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry," said Moria.

"When I grow up, I wanna be just like you," said a young boy, hugging her.

"Of course you do Finlay," said Moria, messing up his hair. "Now, I have to make sure I've packed everything. I'm leaving very early tomorrow."

"We'll miss you," called Bianca.

"I'll miss you too," said Moria, going back to her room.


	3. Nootau Atsila

Trailer 3: Nootau Atsila

The backstreets of Vale get very dark at night. Rachel knew this, but she finished work late and had walked to work that day. As she passed each alley, she felt eyes watching her, and once thought she heard footsteps behind her, but found no-one there. It's just the wind, she thought to herself. Even so, she picked up the pace.

About three blocks away from home, however, she almost ran into a gang of youths. "E…excuse me," said Rachel, trying to squeeze pass.

"Whoa, what's the hurry?" asked one of them.

"Yeah, the night's still young," said another one, coming closer.

"St…stay back," said Rachel, reaching into her purse.

"Hey, come on, we're just having fun," said a third one.

"But she isn't," said a voice from behind her. Rachel turned to see another youth emerge from the shadows.

"Nootau, buddy," said the final youth, apparently the leader. "Haven't seen you in a while, hey, have you heard the rumours circling around you? They're ridiculous. I mean, you, going to Beacon?"

"But Amos, I am going to Beacon," said Nootau.

Amos laughed at this. "Oh Nootau, you old kidder," he said. Amos looked up at Nootau to see his serious expression. "Wait, you really did get into Beacon?"

"Yeah, you see, unlike you, I realised being a douchebag isn't as cool as you think it is, and decided I was going to do something about it," said Nootau. "Now, I really want to resort to violence against you, but I am obliged to give you the option of leaving now and we'll forget this whole thing ever happened."

Amos stared at him, and then laughed again. "Are you kidding?" he said. "There's four of us and one of you. You can't take all of us at once." He pointed to one of his friends. "Fletcher, take him out." The one named Fletcher ran at Nootau, knife in hand.

Nootau sighed. "What part of 'accepted to Beacon' don't they understand?" he said, before diving to the side, out of Fletcher's way. Almost immediately, Nootau swept his legs under Fletcher's, tripping him up. Fletcher hit the ground with a crunch, but still seemed to be conscious. Nootau got up and put his fist out, catching another of Amos's cronies (a guy named Wycliff) in the stomach. As Wycliff fell, Nootau elbowed the last of the thugs (named Jigme), who'd been sneaking up behind him, in the stomach. "Seriously Amos?" said Nootau. "You know I know that strategy of telling one of your friends to attack while the other two sneak into position. I thought of that for you."

Amos grunted. "Very well," he said, drawing his revolver, loaded with different types of Dust. "Let's see how you go now." Amos fired six shots in rapidly succession, each bullet a different element; a fire one, an ice one, an earth one, a lightning one, a water one, and a wind one.

Nootau quickly drew his sword, and slashed through each bullet before it could hit him. "Hey Amos?" said Nootau. "Do you want to see why I call this thing Burning Desire?"

"Because you have a burning desire to be more than a worthless piece of trash?" said Amos, laughing at his own joke. Nootau simply smiled as he flicked a switch, and the whole sword was engulfed in flames. Amos was taken back for a moment, but regained his composure quickly. "Oh, nice little effect you have there," he said. "But if that was real fire, your hand would be nothing but a charred piece of flesh by now."

Nootau laughed. "Oh, you're in for a nasty surprise," said Nootau, charging at him. Amos aimed his pistol, and fired off several more rounds, but Nootau either dodged or blocked the bullets before they hit him. When Nootau was close enough, he slashed at Amos, but only cut through the front of his shirt.

"HA! You missed," said Amos.

"Your shirt's on fire," said Nootau.

Amos looked down to see a small fire across his chest. "Whatever, it's not like it's…OW! Son of a bitch," said Amos, trying to put it out with his bare hand. "This is real?"

"Told ya," said Nootau. "But I don't feel a thing, thanks to my Semblance. Nothing is too hot or too cold. Everything is just right." Amos growled, and started to throw a punch at Nootau. Nootau caught the fist easily, and pushed Amos back. Amos landed on his back, and Nootau pointed his sword right under Amos's chin. "Now, I don't want to kill you," said Nootau. "That would forfeit my chances of getting into Beacon. Then again, the cops would love to get their hands on you, so if they found your corpse in an alley, they're not likely to investigate, are they?"

"Go to hell Nootau," spat Amos.

"You seem to forget who has who at sword point," Nootau retorted.

"You seem to forget I have three loyal henchmen behind you," Amos reretorted.

"You seem to forget that they won't attack me if they know what's good for them," Nootau rereretorted, turning to glare at the other three, who immediately backed off.

"Attack him, you idiots," yelled Amos. "There's three of you, and one of him. What are the chances that he'll kill all of you?"

"Zero," said Nootau.

"See, even he admits it," said Amos.

"Because I'll leave them in such excruciating pain that they'll wish they were dead," said Nootau with a wicked smile.

"Who cares? At least they'll still be alive," spat Amos.

"Is this the sort of man you want to work for?" Nootau asked them. "He doesn't value your lives at all. Just his own." Nootau saw the doubt creep into each of their faces, and he knew he'd won. "Leave. I have no problem with you. Just Amos." They didn't need to be told twice, fleeing without a glance back.

"COWARDS!" yelled Amos after them. "INGRATES! USELESS PIECES OF SHI…" Nootau cut him off by kicking him in the stomach.

"You still don't get it, do you?" said Nootau. "You have no regard for anyone but yourself. Now you're alone in an alley with a guy one sword thrust from killing you. If you had any sense at all, you'd leave now."

Amos pushed Nootau back and got to his feet. "Bah. I refuse to be pushed around by some punk kid," he said, flicking switches on his pistol. The gun started wrapping itself around his hands, until it became a pair of gloves with dust crystals on the knuckles. "Time to lay the smack down on you." Amos grabbed Nootau by the shirt and threw him into a wall. Nootau fell to the ground, but rolled back up to see Amos running at him with his fist ready. Nootau pushed a couple of buttons on his sword, which started changing it into a flamethrower.

Nootau let a few bursts of fire out, before walking towards Amos calmly with a continuous stream of fire. Amos's eyes widened in fear, and he turned sharply to get out of the way. Unfortunately, he ran straight into a dumpster. Nootau picked him up by the collar and threw him across the alley.

"Now do you realise what you're up against?" demanded Nootau. "They don't just let anyone into Beacon. You have to show great skill in order to get in. Now, your choices are either leave now, or let me continue kicking the crap out of you."

Amos glared at him as he got up. "Fine. I'm leaving," growled Amos in submission. "But this isn't over. You can't protect everyone while you're at Beacon. For the next four years, I run this city." Amos left, almost at a run, as though he thought Nootau would follow.

Nootau changed Burning Desire back into a sword and put it back in its sheath before facing the woman. "You okay?" he asked.

"Y…yes," said Rachel, rising from behind a dumpster, still shaking.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," said Nootau. "Let's just get you safely out of here."

"What about that guy?" asked Rachel. "What was that about running the city?"

"I wouldn't worry if I were you," said Nootau. "Amos is all talk. There are dozens of criminals in this city WAY more dangerous than him."

"Still, I think I should report him to the police," said Rachel.

"If you want," said Nootau. "In fact, here's his wallet." Nootau produced a black wallet from the inside of his jacket.

"I didn't see him drop it," said Rachel.

"Yeah, it fell right out of his pocket while my hand was in there," said Nootau.

"You stole it?" asked Rachel. "And here I was thinking you were a good guy."

"Am I the only one who saw what he was planning to do to you?" asked Nootau. "Can I ask a favour though?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure," said Rachel. "I mean, you did save me."

"Yeah, about that," said Nootau. "Could you not tell them my name?"

"Why not?" asked Rachel.

"Well, I used to have kind of a bad streak with the cops," said Nootau. "So anytime they hear my name, they immediately assume it's just another street kid thing and don't do anything about it."

"That bad, huh?" said Rachel. "Okay, I won't tell 'em."

"Thank you," said Nootau. "Now, let's go." Rachel followed Nootau back to the street and off towards the police station.


	4. Tehuti Gebson

Trailer 4: Tehuti Gebson

The kingdom of Vacuo is a harsh desert environment. Its inhabitants, however, have learned to survive in this area. They know they have to work together, since even one person not doing their part can spell disaster for the others. Despite this, its people (especially its children) still find time to relax and play. But there's a time for play, and this was not it.

"Tehuti? Have you seen Sahara anywhere?" asked Zabrina, one of the mothers of the village. "The sandstorm is really starting to pick up now."

"I think those guys went just outside the village to play, didn't they?" said Tehuti.

"Could you go find them? You know how bad these storms can get," said Zabrina.

"Sure. I'll be right back," said Tehuti, running towards the outskirts of the village. Even now, half an hour before the worst of the storm was due to hit, visibility was pretty limited. "Sahara?" called Tehuti. "Kalahari? Mojave? Sonoran? Where are you guys?" The winds howled, and Tehuti had to cover his mouth to avoid swallowing a mouthful of sand. 'Where are they', he thought to himself.

Suddenly, Tehuti heard a cough nearby. Pushing against the wind, Tehuti found Sahara lying on the ground, trying to cough up sand, only to swallow more sand in the process. Tehuti picked her up, and held her mouth closed until she was facing downwind. As soon as he let go, Sahara threw up a large mouthful of sand. "The others," she gasped. "Cave."

'Good', thought Tehuti. They found shelter in the cave under the village. Unfortunately, with the air so thick with sand, there was no way he could find the village, or even possibly the cave. Tehuti decided to try and retrace his steps, and hope for the best. Covering Sahara's mouth again, Tehuti held his breath and started running. Unfortunately, he couldn't see a thing, and soon tripped over something. Tehuti looked up and saw an opening. 'The cave', he thought, getting up and dragging Sahara the last couple of metres into the cave.

"Tehuti," yelled Kalahari, running up to him and hugging him.

"Good, you guys are okay," said Tehuti. "Unfortunately, this storm is too harsh. We're going to have to wait it out in here."

"That's okay," said Sonoran. "We can explore the cave in the meantime."

"No, we shouldn't," said Tehuti. "This cave is bound to be crawling with…" Tehuti was cut off suddenly by a loud crash. "Deathstalkers," he finished, pulling out Seismic Shot in its club form.

"Are we going to die?" asked Kalahari.

"Not if I can help it," said Tehuti. "Stay near the entrance. If things don't go well, you'll stand a better chance in the storm than against a Grimm."

"No way. I want to fight," said Mojave.

"You will not," said Tehuti. "Grimm are strong and extremely dangerous. You should never underestimate them."

"Come on Tehuti," said Mojave. "I'm ten now. That's the age you killed your first Deathstalker isn't it?"

"Do you think I just walked up to it and killed it?" demanded Tehuti. "It was a small one, and even then I struggled. Even now that I'm much stronger, I wouldn't take chances against one."

"Come on, you kill Ursas and Beowolves with your bare hands," said Mojave.

"Again, small ones, and not by choice," said Tehuti. "Now, I'm not arguing this anymore. If I say run, you run. You don't stay to help, because you can't. Understood?" Sahara, Kalahari, and Sonoran agreed immediately. Mojave glowered at Tehuti. "Understood, Mojave?" demanded Tehuti.

"Fine," said Mojave, pouting.

"Good," said Tehuti. "Now, I haven't heard the Deathstalker for a little while, which can mean one of two things. Either it left, or it's planning an ambush, where it simply rushes at us. So, for the next few minutes, we'll need to be quiet. It can't keep quiet for that long."

The next half an hour passed in an uneasy silence. Every little sound that wasn't the storm outside made Tehuti look up with a start, even if it was just a cough from one of the kids. There were occasional scratching sounds from deeper within the cave, but for the next thirty minutes the Deathstalker didn't appear.

Unfortunately, it was only thirty minutes. All of a sudden, the scorpion Grimm crashed through from the depths of the cave, knocking many rocks from the roof and walls towards Tehuti. Tehuti was quick though, and managed to bash the worst ones back at the Deathstalker. Behind him, the children were screaming in terror. The large Grimm lifted its tail as high as it could, and quick as a snake attempted to strike Tehuti. However, Tehuti had lifted his bat behind his head, and just before the moment of impact, smacked the stinger back at the Deathstalker, straight into its eye.

"YEAH! Go Tehuti," yelled Mojave.

"Don't get excited. This thing's just warming up," said Tehuti, not even looking back at him. Sure enough, after a loud roar of rage and pain, the Deathstalker swung a claw towards him. Tehuti held out his hands, and caught the claw before it could grab him. The Deathstalker, further enraged by this, swung its other claw at him, only for Tehuti to jump out of the way at the last minute, causing the Deathstalker to crush its own claw.

"You've got this Tehuti," called Mojave.

"Not yet I don't," said Tehuti.

"Come on, look at it. You've crippled it," said Mojave.

"A crippled Grimm is still a thousand times more dangerous than me," said Tehuti, as the Grimm raised its uncrushed claw to smash him. Tehuti beat the claw away with a well-aimed blow from his club, causing more rocks to fall from the ceiling. 'Damn,' thought Tehuti. 'There's no room in here to fight it without bringing the whole cave down. But I can't take it outside, or I'll be buried by the storm.'

"TEHUTI," cried one of the girls.

"Sorry Kalahari, kinda busy right now," said Tehuti, swatting away another Deathstalker attack.

"THERE'S ANOTHER DEATHSTALKER!" yelled Sonoran. Tehuti turned to see, to his horror, a second Deathstalker coming in from the storm. The first Deathstalker took advantage of the distraction, and caught Tehuti with its claw. Tehuti was winded for a minute, before using his club to pry himself loose.

'This is bad, this is very, very bad,' thought Tehuti, realising he had only one course of action. "Kids, RUN!" Tehuti yelled, charging towards them and the second Deathstalker.

"But…" started Sahara.

"Don't argue. Get the hell out of here," yelled Tehuti, grabbing Kalahari on the way past. "If you find shelter, use it, but under no circumstance come back for me." Kalahari broke free of his grip and ran into the storm, which had lessened a lot since they'd first entered. Sahara followed close behind, and Sonoran behind her. "Mojave, where are…" said Tehuti, looking around frantically before spotting him on the wall behind a Deathstalker, holding a rock above his head. "NO MOJAVE!" screamed Tehuti, but it was too late. Mojave hurled the rock as hard as he could at the Deathstalker, striking it in the head. The Deathstalker swung its claw around and knocked Mojave down, unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Great, just great," sighed Tehuti, as the first Deathstalker ran up behind him. The Grimm raised its stinger up to strike him again, but Tehuti moved out of the way again as the Deathstalker's stinger slammed straight into the face of the second Deathstalker. The two Deathstalkers began thrashing about, trying to disentangle themselves from each other, when Tehuti looked up. Right above the Deathstalkers were a bunch of stalactites, some barely hanging onto the roof. Without wasting a second, Tehuti changed his weapon into its slingshot form, grabbed a rock from the ground nearby, and fired at the loose hanging rocks.

The Deathstalkers managed to separate themselves, but it was too late. The stalactites fell from the roof and impaled the Grimm where they stood. Not taking his chances, Tehuti climbed on top of each Grimm, and hammered the stalactites all the way through.

"TEHUTI," called someone. Tehuti turned to see Zabrina with the three kids, as well as some of the other villagers. "Are you okay? Where's Mojave?"

"He's just here," said Tehuti, climbing off the already disappearing Grimm to where Mojave was lying. "He tried to be brave by hitting one of them with a rock."

"He was always hot-headed, just like his father," said Zabrina, gathering him up. "It's only a small bump, nothing serious."

"Did you win Tehuti?" asked Sahara.

"Of course he did. They don't take weaklings at Beacon," said Zabrina. "Come on, the eye of the storm's hit. Let's get you kids back inside before it passes."

"Sounds good to me," said Tehuti, following them out.

Author note: I plan to have Volume 1 out late this year (November/December-ish)  
R. I. P. Monty Oum, I dedicate this to you.


End file.
